


My baby boy

by Kuuuro



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuuro/pseuds/Kuuuro
Summary: Desde niño, Craig supo que aquél chico que solía ser su cuidador, y más que eso, su amigo y compañero, sería el impacto que pondría su vida de cabeza.Años pasan, los recuerdos vuelan, ellos crecen, se convierten en otros.Cuando sus caminos se cruzan nuevamente ya nada vuelve a ser igual.Relación menor/mayor de edad. Tweek es mayor en este fanfic.Disclaimer: Fanfic perteneciente a Nanischan, vía Wattpad.Personajes por Matt Stone y Trey Parker.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> aclarando hechos, esta obra no me pertenece. mi única labor aquí es publicarla por este medio con total permiso de la autora.  
> autora: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nanischan

Las grandes y románticas historias de amor nunca fueron lo suyo.

A Craig siempre le gustó algo más pasional, lo prohibido, peligroso y adrenalínico

O eso se decía así mismo, porque dadas las circunstancias tenía que ser así.

Sin embargo, esta historia no comienza cuando aquél juego en el que se involucró dio inicio, no. Empieza con algo mucho más atrás.

En South Park, cuando Tweek tenía diecisiete y posteriormente dieciocho, y Craig nueve años menos.

Lo que Craig guardaba en su memoria era lo que había escuchado hablar por sus padres a escondidas y sus pocos recuerdos de pequeño, claro.

Los Tucker desde hace muchos años contaban con una larga e inseparable amistad con los Tweak. Cuando el primer niño llegó, Tweek Tweak, sus padres, Thomas y Laura Tucker, lo amaron como a un integrante más. Y así fue, incluso cuando pasaron los años y Craig había nacido.

Nunca dejaron de tener en cuenta a Tweek.

Craig creció conociendo y viendo a Tweek con frecuencia, aunque al principio no fue la gran cosa, después de todo, el moreno no era el niño más sociable, y gracias a la diferencia de edad nunca se interesaron del todo.

Sin embargo, sus padres se comenzaron a preocupar por su decreciente estado de salud. _La ansiedad y los ataques de pánico._

No era normal, Tweek nunca había actuado de ese modo.

Las cosas cambiaron bastante cuando el rubio cumplió diecisiete. Repentinamente, Craig se dio cuenta de que el chico dormía en el sofá de su casa, almorzaba y cenaba junto a todos en la mesa, cuidaba de Tricia y pretendía ser su niñero. ¿Pero quién se creía que era? ¡Él no necesitaba un niñero! Tenía nueve años, ya podía cuidarse solo.

Claro, nunca supo por qué de pronto el rubio comenzó a vivir con ellos, salvo hasta unos años después, cuando oyó a sus padres hablar impresionados sobre Tweek y las nuevas noticias.

Al parecer, los padres del rubio le obligaban a probar de café, proveniente de su negocio y que, además, contenía sustancias químicas para nada legales. Cuando su madre se enteró no pudo permitir que alguien que quería tanto como a su familia siguiera rodeado de aquel ambiente.

Sin embargo, como se ha dicho desde un principio, Craig era completamente ajeno a toda aquella situación compleja. Por lo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto que alguien que no fuera sus padres viniera y le diera órdenes.

No obstante, el tiempo pasó y las cosas cambiaron.

Craig se dio cuenta de que Tweek no era tan malo como pensaba. Jugaba con él mucho mejor que como lo hacían sus padres, su actuación de monstruo alienígena era excelente y sus panqueques para cenar los mejores.

—¡Craig, estoy cansado! —recuerda cómo el rubio de quejaba—, he jugado a ser el monstruo alienígena contigo por más de dos horas y tengo que ayudar a Tricia en sus manualidades para la escuela.

—Por favor, Tweek —el rogaría con grandes ojos de cachorro y obtendría lo que quería.

Tweek tenía una debilidad por el moreno y usualmente ese niño caprichoso siempre se salía con la suya.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron, seis meses después de que Tweek cumpliese dieciocho.

No estaba mucho tiempo en casa, apenas tenía tiempo para Craig y eso le entristeció enormemente. No era que el moreno no tuviera otros amigos, pero nadie lo entendía como Tweek.

Nadie era tan bueno con él.

Cuando Craig empezó a ver a Tweek hablar muy seguido con una chica que se veía mucho mayor que él, su estómago se revolvía agriamente. ¿Ella era más divertida que él? ¿Era mejor astronauta que él?

Craig no pudo evitar entristecerse, realmente quería a Tweek. Hubiera deseado que él fuera su hermano y no Tricia, con la cual siempre andaba peleando.

Y aún más en ese tiempo, cuando se sentía tan frustrado.

Tweek lo notó, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué estás tan grosero con tu hermana últimamente, Craig? —lo había reñido.

—Cállate, tú y yo ya no somos amigos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, el rostro de Craig se veía realmente afligido.

—¡Porque prefieres jugar con esa niña vieja! —había exclamado y Tweek se detuvo un momento para luego reírse. Craig se sintió tan confundido y molesto, ¿qué se supone que era tan gracioso?

—¿Estás celoso?

—No-uh, pero te la pasas todo el tiempo con ella y ya no juegas conmigo.

—Lo siento, amigo, tienes razón, te he dejado de lado por mucho, ¿me perdonas? —el moreno frunció el ceño, haciendo un puchero—. Tú eres mi viejo mejor amigo, ¿de acuerdo? Esa chica es otra cosa y no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ello, ¿vale?

—Pero —Craig evadió, aun queriendo despejar sus dudas—. ¿Por qué prefieres pasar más tiempo con ella que conmigo?

Tweek suspiró frustrado y Craig no entendía por qué.

—Craig, amigo. Sabes que no puedo quedarme en tu casa siempre, ¿verdad? Este no es mi lugar.

—¡Pero podría serlo! Podrías ser mi hermano y vivir aquí con nosotros. Podríamos poner una litera en mi cuarto.

Tweek rió, Craig era tan ocurrente.

—No es tan fácil, Craig.

Unas semanas después Tweek abrazó fuertemente a Craig, sin importarle lo poco que le gustaba esto al menor. Iba a protestar, hasta que vio que el rubio traía una mochila y sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

No pudo hablar, sólo presenciar claramente cómo Tweek salía por la puerta principal y se dirigía hacia aquella alta joven que lo esperaba en una motocicleta… Y se fue.

Se marchó de su vida como si nada, y unos años más tarde, sin nunca haber dejado de esperarlo, Craig se dio cuenta finalmente.

Tweek se había escapado.


	2. Capítulo uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde niño, Craig supo que aquél chico que solía ser su cuidador, y más que eso, su amigo y compañero, sería el impacto que pondría su vida de cabeza.
> 
> Años pasan, los recuerdos vuelan, ellos crecen, se convierten en otros.
> 
> Cuando sus caminos se cruzan nuevamente ya nada vuelve a ser igual.
> 
> Relación menor/mayor de edad. Tweek es mayor en este fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic perteneciente a Nanischan, vía Wattpad.  
> Personajes por Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

A pesar de lo que muchos podrán creer, esa no fue la última vez que vio y escuchó sobre Tweek.

Cuando la bomba estalló, no sólo era su familia la que hablaba de Tweek.

Bueno, de _Keth Who._

Era el nombre artístico que había adoptado.

Pero era él, después de todo.

Al pasar un año luego de haberse ido a los diecinueve años, Tweek había sido descubierto por una agencia musical meramente popular.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó todo.

Su carrera en la música, actuación e incluso modelaje. Si bien Keth no era mundialmente famoso tampoco era un desconocido. Había logrado hacerse con una _fanbase_ bastante sólida en la que una cantidad bastante considerable de gente lo seguía y admiraba.

Y Craig mentiría si dijese que no era un fan también.

El número uno, de hecho. Estaba seguro de ello.

Aunque no era como si lo demostrara abiertamente. Por alguna razón, Craig prefería que sus sentimientos hacia el artista se mantuvieran en secreto.

_¿Qué sentía Craig respecto a Keth Who?_

Lo cierto es que fue cambiando conforme pasaban los años, comenzó como una simple admiración. Demonios, era un buen cantante, un hombre tan radiante y lleno de talento. ¡También quería ser como él!

A su madre solía hacerle mucha gracia, “Sí, ese es Craig, el que quiere ser como Keth Who”.

Pero las cosas fueron cambiando cuando Craig cumplió los trece años.

Repentina le puso más atención a lo que decían las chicas en los medios, acerca de que el rubio era muy guapo, que tenía un no-sé-qué.

Que sus rasgos eran llamativos, que su cuerpo era para morirse.

Fue entonces cuando Craig miró a Tweek, pero lo miró bien. Ojos azul lapislázuli, donde veía galaxias infinitas que llegaban hasta el infinito en lo más profundo de su mirada. Las pecas, sutiles y suaves, su mandíbula cuadrada, su sonrisa traviesa, sus labios tan simétricos…

Y eso que sólo estaba hablando del rostro.

Su cuerpo marcado, unas piernas increíbles, largas y voluptuosas, un trasero bien formado, desprendía elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Craig se empezaba a sentir muy raro cuando miraba a Tweek.

_A Keth Who._

Pero la cereza pronto cayó sobre el pastel cuando el artista firmó un contrato para ser la imagen de una línea de ropa por una marca bastante reconocida que pronto desprendería al completo éxito.

Y en efecto, así fue.

Era una revista con la que el moreno logró hacerse en ella varias fotos de diferentes tipos de traje y ropa formal masculina, todas modeladas por el rubio.

Fue la primera vez en toda su vida que Craig se sintió tan jodidamente caliente e inexplicablemente emocionado ante la imagen de un artista vestido de saco y corbata.

Porque el hombre que estaba viendo era, en efecto, jodidamente ardiente.

No pudo evitarlo, su mano ya había llegado a su entrepierna y su mirada no pudo situarse en ningún otro lugar que no fuera el increíble cuerpo de Tweek Tweak.

Fue la primera vez que se masturbó, pensando únicamente en aquel muchacho tan extravagante y exótico.

Desde ese momento, la revista se convirtió en uno de sus más preciados tesoros. Su fanatismo aumentó considerablemente, al igual que su colección.

Mercancía, productos, discos y álbumes. Libros y más revistas con imágenes e información exclusiva llenaron rápidamente el fondo de su armario, teniendo que buscar rápidamente un lugar más espacioso donde guardarlos.

Sabía todo lo que debía saber de Keth Who, y mejor aún, él era parte de su pasado y, en su mente preadolescente, también de su futuro.

Sus primeros sueños húmedos, sus descubrimientos posteriores a ello, todo fue gracias a Tweek.

Craig se dio cuenta entonces de que era jodidamente gay.

Conforme pasaron más años, las fantasías de Craig por Tweek pasaron de ser muy inocentes y rosas a volverse mucho más oscuras y perversas.

Todo en consecuencia a un vídeo musical que sacó luego de que su éxito emprendiera a nuevos niveles.

_“I’m your problem”_

Se había visto un Keth provocador, pero jamás algo como esto, los medios explotaron para bien; esa actitud traviesa y _kink_ le quedaba más que bien.

Craig quiso experimentar mucho más desde ese entonces, se hizo de su primer pote de lubricante y pudo conocer otro tipo de estimulación.

En su mente pasaba lo mismo, Tweek lo sometía, pero era tan dulce a la vez.

_Porque sí, en sus fantasías, el rubio estaba loco por él._

Craig no se siente avergonzado en admitir que su experiencia sexual comenzó a una edad bastante temprana. Era inevitable, anduvo con varios chicos, siempre con seguridad.

Pero sólo quedó en eso, nadie lo llenaba.

Craig Tucker sólo era un frustrado chico gay de closet.

Hasta que nuevamente Tweek le ayudó indirectamente.

Fue en una entrevista, cuando Tweek habló libremente de la sexualidad. El entrevistador le había mencionado sobre los rumores que decían que no sólo era amable y afectuoso con su público femenino, sino también con los varones.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Roger? —había dicho el rubio, sonriendo tranquilamente, acomodado el sillón del estudio—. Creo que es bastante estúpida la constitución social que tenemos acerca de lo que se puede o no se puede hacer según tu género. Joder, que son mis fans y los amo, no los voy a tratar diferente. Porque a final de cuentas, tengo la firme creencia de que quiero amar a una persona por lo que es, por sus ideas y por cómo actúa, no por su sexo.

Y así nuevamente estallaron los medios con la noticia de que Keth Who era abiertamente bisexual y estaba orgulloso de promover la idea de no tener miedo en admitirlo, ya que no era nada malo y no te hacía menos que el resto.

Y Craig lo supo también.

Salió del clóset. Aunque al principio su padre tardó en aceptarlo, a final de cuentas era el papá más orgulloso de su hijo, gustase lo que le gustase.

A pesar de que Craig parecía ser el tipo nerd y tipo serio de siempre, no lo era. Sinceramente, ni siquiera él sabía cómo era de verdad, pero se sentía intrépido. Quería ser como Keth, que gritaba a los cuatro vientos “Ya no tengo miedo”, en sus canciones, en lo que hacía, en su campaña, en su concepto.

A los quince años Craig decidió hacerse su primera perforación, a escondidas por supuesto.

Quería hacerlo en honor a Tweek.

Así que se lo hizo, en un lugar bastante atrevido e íntimo. Dolió como la mierda, pero en su mente, cuando se imaginaba a un Tweek junto a él, sabría que lo volvería loco.

Después de todo, Craig era un fanboy soñador.

Ahora con dieciséis años estaba en las mismas y no sabía si estaba bien o no. Una parte de él, la razonable, quería dejarlo ir, y otra, aún soñadora, sólo quería tener la oportunidad de tener a Tweek a sus pies.

Quizá de esa manera perdería el interés como con los otros chicos con los que estuvo.

Sería suerte o conspiración del destino, pero parecía que había una oportunidad ante él, muy diminuta.

Esa noche salió en las noticias que Keth Who daría un concierto en Colorado, Denver, para ser más precisos. Eso era algo de suma importancia, sabían que Tweek había huido de casa y sus padres. Jamás en todos esos años había dado un concierto cerca de su ciudad natal y ahora por fin se atrevía.

“Ya no tengo miedo” había declarado, usando el eslogan de su concepto ese año.

Craig estaba flipando. Quizás, tan sólo quizás, pudiese ir por primera vez a alguno de sus conciertos, sus ahorros habían estado intactos hace bastante tiempo y podría comprar una entrada sin problema, sin contar el hecho de que debía darse prisa, pues estas se agotarían rápido.

Cuando la idea quedó plasmada en su cabeza, Craig comenzó a devorar sus espaguetis apresuradamente para ir a su habitación lo antes posible.

Podría comprar el ticket en línea, así que aún quedaba tiempo.

Iría a ver a Keth, sin importar qué.

Pero, oh, fue mucho mejor que eso.

Ya que mientras daba los últimos bocados de su cena, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a timbrar insistentemente y Laura tuvo que levantarse a atender, ojeó el panel de registros, pero este sólo marcaba número desconocido.

A pesar de la extrañez que le causaba la llamada, descolgó el teléfono.

Todos los integrantes de la familia Tucker, incluyendo a Craig, apreciaron el momento exacto en que ojos de Laura se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro se iluminaba. Todos la vieron con preocupación, pero ella sólo saltó al teléfono.

—¡Tweek, eres tú!

Tricia abrió los ojos y exhaló en sorpresa, mientras que Thomas dejaba caer sus cubiertos estruendosamente.

Y Craig… Craig estaba impactado.

_Esto no podía estar pasando._

Ya no era sólo Tweek, era también el amor platónico de Craig hace tanto tiempo… El que se encontraba hablando con su madre por teléfono, desde quién sabe dónde.

Después de una hora o más de Laura y Tweek al teléfono y de despedirse miles de veces, colgó finalmente, volteando hacia la familia llena de intrigas, la felicidad en su rostro era implacable.

—¡Veremos a Tweek otra vez, Thomas! —había anunciado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Lamenta no habernos contactado, pero dijo que quería ser alguien antes de tratar de regresarnos lo que le dimos —explicó Laura—. Tweek nos invita a todos al concierto en Denver y de ahí a una cena, ¡Oh por Dios!

Craig sabía que sus padres estaban sumamente felices, verían a Tweek de nuevo después de tanto, al hijo que criaron y dieron lugar en su hogar.

Pero para Craig era totalmente diferente.

Para Craig era como si todas sus locas fantasías se cumplieran en tan sólo un instante, como si por fin tuviera una oportunidad decente y considerable.

No obstante, en las fantasías de Craig, Tweek se quedaba locamente enamorado en el instante en que lo vería y en la vida real no era tan fácil.

Craig tenía que buscar la manera de encantar a Tweek, porque sí, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la diferencia de edad, esta era su oportunidad, él lograría tener a Tweek.

Esto sólo sería el primer paso.

El moreno tenía que lograr llamar la atención del rubio como para unir sus caminos y poder volver a encontrarse con él. Pero, ¿cómo haría eso, claro está?

No tenía ni puta idea, pero lo haría.

Cuando el día finalmente llegó, Craig se encontraba frente al espejo, mirándose directamente.

_“Tweek estará loco por ti_ ”, se dijo mientras se arreglaba, tratando de destacar lo que sea que fuera en su atractivo.

—¿Craig, estás listo? Tenemos que irnos para llegar a tiempo —gritó su hermana desde la sala, seguida por la presión de sus padres.

—Sí, ya voy.

Era ahora o nunca.

 

* * *

**Por si se lo preguntan, el piercing que se hizo Craig se llama _“Príncipe Alberto”,_ consiste en una pequeña barrita curvada que cruza el glande por debajo.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> derechos de autor completamente reservados a Nanischan, en Wattpad.

**Author's Note:**

> derechos de autor completamente reservados a Nanischan, en Wattpad.


End file.
